Pierwsze wspomnienia
by Wanilijowa
Summary: Mówili, że bajki zwykły kończyć się dobrze, ale ich bajka zaczęła w pewnym momencie zmierzać ku łzom i rozstaniom. Przeplatanka słodkich wspomnień z nieco zgorzkniałą rzeczywistością opartą na nadziei i miłości dwojga ludzi, którzy odnaleźli się mimo wszelkich przeciwności...


Pamięć przeciętnego człowieka jest niczym kolorowe sito - choć barwnie plecione i może nacieszyć czyjeś oko, to wciąż z pewnymi ubytkami, dziurawe, wybrakowane… tak przydatne, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo nieporęczne. Ma swoje plusy, ale nie zawsze jednak znajdzie zastosowanie, które zadowoli każdego. Czasami bywa po prostu bezużyteczne.

Pamięć to coś, co wielu uznaje za najcenniejsze, co kiedykolwiek było im dane.

Uśmiechają się, dotykając koniuszkami palców ust, bo przypominają sobie swój pierwszy pocałunek. Nucą pod nosem zasłyszaną kiedyś piosenkę, której słowa zaszyły się w ich wspomnieniu, nawet jeśli sami nie pamiętają tytułu albo autora. Wiedzą jednak dokładnie, że tańczyli przy niej w deszczu pewnego letniego wieczoru, gdy ciemne niebo oświetlały miliony gwiazd. Pamiętają chłód rześkiej rosy na stopach, kiedy wymykali się rankiem z drewnianej chatki w górach, by ujrzeć wschód słońca.

\- Draco, pamiętasz swoje pierwsze wspomnienie? - Cichy głos poniósł się po pustym pomieszczeniu, wyrywając mężczyznę z głębokiego zamyślenia. Blondyn drgnął, zaskoczony.

\- Moje pierwsze wspomnienie? - powtórzył po brunetce, z której teraz nie spuszczał wzroku. Tylko on wiedział, jak ciężko było patrzeć na jej bladą, zmęczoną twarz. Skupiając się więc na głębokich, czekoladowych, tak pięknych i ukochanych przez niego oczach, potarł w zamyśleniu brodę. - Pierwsze wspomnienie… To było chyba wtedy, gdy miałem pięć lat i mój ojciec podarował mi pierwszą dziecięcą miotłę, choć kto wie, może ktoś mi to po prostu opowiedział i tak sobie właśnie umyśliłem? - odpowiedział z pewnym powiątpieniem. Mężczyzna pochylił się nieco i oparł wygodniej łokcie na rozstawionych szeroko kolanach, by potem spleść ze sobą palce u dłoni. - A twoje?

Hermiona przymknęła na chwilę powieki, a Draco pomyślał, że najpewniej próbuje sobie przypomnieć swoje pierwsze wspomnienie. Obserwował, jak przełyka ślinę, jak kącik jej słodkich ust unosi się leciutko, gdy najwyraźniej odnalazła je w siatce błysków, jak policzek lekko zadrgał. Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej, na powrót otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto na Draco - tak, jak jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobiła.

On przynajmniej odniósł takie wrażenie…

* * *

Stąpał niepewnie, jakby odruchowo chciał sprawić, żeby nikt go nie usłyszał. Jakby starał się, by nikomu nie przeszkadzać, choć potencjalni sąsiedzi tkwili w swoich mieszkaniach za grubymi ścianami. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że przezorny ubezpieczony, czy coś w ten deseń. Nie zdziwiłby się jednak wcale, gdyby okazało się, że to Ona rzuciła w niego tymi słowami, gdy wyciągała jego tyłek z kolejnych kłopotów, w jakie zwykł się pakować. Robiła to za każdym razem. Gdyby miał się przyznać, jemu samemu już dawno znudziłoby się ratowanie swojej własnej skóry, a co dopiero komuś, kto nie musiał tego robić!

Draco Malfoy ułożył wygodniej trzymaną przez siebie grubą teczkę, a potem poprawił kołnierzyk czarnej koszuli. Na swój sposób robiło się to już nudne - odwiedzanie Granger po pracy, zostawianie jej odpowiednich dokumentów, żeby pociągnęła za odpowiednie sznurki, mówienie tych samych słów… przynajmniej dla postronnego obserwatora, którego nigdy nie zauważył. Dla niego każda taka sama sprawa była zawsze świeża - zawsze czuł wstyd, zawsze czuł upokorzenie, zawsze wiedział, że ona znów miała rację, kiedy mówiła stanowcze "nie". Malfoyowie byli jednak uparci. I głupi - on był tego chyba chodzącym dowodem.

Blondyn zapukał trzykrotnie do drzwi, a odgłos ten podniósł się po długim korytarzu. Eleganckie wnętrza apartamentowca, w którym mieszkała kobieta, mogłyby i najpewniej zrobiłyby spore wrażenie na każdym, ale on, Draco Malfoy, zdążył się już do nich przyzwyczaić.

\- A, to ty. - Ochrypłe mruknięcie sprawiło, że przybyły uniósł wzrok. Zamyślony, nie zauważył nawet, że drzwi zostały już otwarte. Teraz zaś nie ujrzał nic więcej ponadto, bo Hermiona po prostu odwróciła się i weszła wgłąb swojego mieszkania, oczekując, że on pójdzie w jej ślady.

Ciche kliknięcie zaanonsowało zamknięcie drzwi, jednak - ku zdziwieniu mężczyzny - kobieta nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby w ogóle ją to interesowało. Gdy Draco przestąpił niepewnie próg salonu - tym razem wyjątkowo zabałaganionego, co było po prostu czymś niezwykłym - brunetka stała odwrócona plecami do niego, z pełnym oddaniem siekając jakieś warzywa.

\- Przyniosłem dokumenty, o które prosiłaś.

\- Wiem.

Draco omiótł spojrzeniem porozrzucane po podłodze papiery, rozbity wazon i wyraźną czerwoną plamę na jasnym dywanie na środku pomieszczenia, którą mógł być ślad po rozlanym niedawno winie. Kątem oka zauważył notatki dotyczące jego sprawy, napisane schludnym pismem Hermiony.

\- Gdzie…

\- Zostaw je tam, gdzie zawsze - przerwała mu.

Sam nie wiedział, co sądzić o jej głosie - czy był oschły, czy smutny czy wściekły… A może wybuchowa mieszanka wszystkiego? Mimo swoich spostrzeżeń podszedł do jednego z kilku parapetów i położył teczkę tuż obok wiklinowego koszyka, który do tej pory zawsze był zamknięty. Dzisiaj jednak wieko uchylono, a on mógł zobaczyć wszystkie dokumenty, jakie kiedykolwiek dostarczył Hermionie, opatrzone jej notatkami, uwagami, pytaniami… Draco oderwał wzrok od akt i dwrócił się powoli do samej brunetki - siekanie warzyw nie miało końca. Kto wie, może Granger dorabiała po godzinach jako kucharka wojskowa? Bo tyle jedzenia zjadłby jedynie batalion. Albo Weasley. No tak.

\- Problemy w raju? - spytał, rozglądając się znów po salonie.

\- Spadaj - mruknęła. - Możesz skorzystać z okna, każde zapewni ci…

\- Daj spokój - przerwał, podchodząc bliżej. - Przecież nie chciałem być wredny.

\- Nie wyszło. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Z resztą... czy to coś nowego? Wiele rzeczy ci nie wychodzi, prawda, Draco Malfoyu?

\- Tak samo jak tobie, partnerko… czyż nie? - Odbił piłeczkę, znajdując się niecały metr od niej. Oparł się biodrem o wyspę dzielącą kuchnię od salonu i zaplótł ramiona na piersi. Hermiona na chwilę znieruchomiała, by następnie wrócić do krojenie ze zdwojoną mocą. Draco obserwował przez moment jej szczupłą dłoń zaciskającą się z całej siły na ostrym nożu. - Widzę, że coś jest nie tak, dlatego pytam.

\- To nie pytaj, to nie w twoim stylu.

\- Hermiona…

\- Przestań mi tu hermionować, do cholery jasnej! - Podniosła głos, odrzucając nieoczekiwanie nóż na bok. Ten zabrzęczał nieprzyjemnie o blat. - Ostatni raz sprzątam po tobie, Draco. Następnym razem albo będziesz się stosował do zasad i tego, co mówię, albo sam ogarniasz swój burdel, rozumiemy się?

Mężczyzna zmełł w ustach lekkie przekleństwo.

\- W porządku - zgodził się. - Tak będzie, tylko na mnie teraz popatrz.

Hermiona po chwili zastanowienia odwróciła się o kilka cali i spojrzała na swojego gościa kątem oka.

\- Nie tak. Odwróć się cała i spójrz na mnie - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Idź stąd już - szepnęła i, odrzucając ku jemu zdziwieniu w bok trzymaną nagle ścierkę, ruszyła w kierunku jednego z pokoju w głębi apartamentu. Zanim za nią poszedł, omiótł spojrzeniem jej szczupłe nogi odziane w obcisłe spodnie - zawsze go nimi cholera kusiła!

\- Hermiona - odezwał się, odpychając się od wyspy kuchennej.

Kobieta albo nie chciała go zgubić, albo po prostu nie spodziewała się, że jej nie posłucha, bo wystarczyło parę dłuższych kroków, by Draco ją dogonił i, łapiąc za rękę, przyciągnął nieco do siebie.

\- Nasze relacje nie przewidują… - zaczęła kobieta, próbując się od niego odsunąć.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek przestajesz być taką służbistką? - zadrwił, wywracając oczami. W dalszym ciągu przyciskał jej drobne ciało do ściany, jedną ręką masując delikatnie o wiele mniejszą od swojej dłoń. - Możemy porozmawiać? To chyba niewiele?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę całokształt, to bardzo wiele - odpowiedziała, ale słowa wsiąkły w jego ramię.

Jej dłoń była gładka i delikatna - dokładnie taka, jak ją sobie wyobrażał. Nie, żeby myślał o niej jakoś często, choć czasami się to po prostu zdarzało. Do tego smukła i… zaraz… Draco uniósł rękę Hermiony do oczu i przyjrzał się po kolei każdemu palcu. Na jednym z nich znajdował się opalony ślad. Draco bardziej wiedział, niż widział, że tam był.

\- Gdzie masz pierścionek?

\- Który?

\- Od Weasleya. Dalej zastanawiam się, ile musiał ciułać, żeby ci go kupić…

Hermiona skrzywiła się wyraźnie na wzmiankę o swoim narzeczonym, otworzyła usta i zaraz je zamknęła. Dokładnie tak, jak za czasów szkolnych, gdy przymierzała się do wygłoszenia swoich mądrości i nagle zabrakło jej słowa.

\- To nie twój interes.

\- No dalej, przecież wiem, że lubisz mówić. Powiedz.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego z jeszcze większą złością. Wreszcie udało jej się wyrwać swoją drobną dłoń z jego łapska i schowała ją za plecami, jak gdyby była małą dziewczynką przyłapaną na gorącym uczynku.

\- Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, rozstaliśmy się. Zadowolony? - syknęła.

Draco patrzył na nią przez moment, wydający się być wiecznością. Sunął wzrokiem po jej kształtnym nosie, zadbanych, kobiecych brwiach, pomalowanych błyszczykiem ustach, gęstych rzęsach…

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - przyznał, sam nieco zaskoczony swoimi słowami.

A potem objął jej twarz w dłonie, pochylił się i po prostu ją pocałował.

* * *

Hermiona przesunęła opuszką palca po swojej dolnej wardze, a potem uniosła rękę ku twarzy Draco i to samo zrobiła z jego ustami. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, troszkę tajemniczo i jednocześnie tak radośnie, że mężczyznę aż ścisnęło w sercu na ten widok. Złapał jej dłoń w swoją i ucałował każdy koniuszek palców.

\- Tamten wieczór u mnie, gdy kolejny raz wpakowałeś się w tarapaty swoimi zagraniami poniżej pasa - szepnęła. - Przyszedłeś i tak samo, jak zawsze, chciałeś wiedzieć wszystko i nie dawałeś spokoju dopóki czegoś nie powiedziałam.

Wdychając waniliowy zapach jej skóry, Draco obserwował ją spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- To wcale nie jest twoje pierwsze wspomnienie, Hermiona - oburzył się. - Poza tym, właśnie że nic mi sama nie powiedziałaś.

\- To ono otworzyło mi oczy do samego końca - powiedziała, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Mogę je więc uważać za pierwsze

A Draco po prostu na nią patrzył, spijając każde słowo.

\- Co tylko chcesz - wymruczał, biorąc jej usta w swoje posiadanie, jak gdyby chciał, by to wspomnienie stało się także i jego pierwszym.

* * *

Czuł drobną stópkę, sunącą wzdłuż swojej łydki. Małe paluszki wyznaczały sobie tor, coraz wyżej i wyżej, raz z pewnym zawahaniem, a raz nie. Udawał, że wcale tego nie zauważa, choć znad brzegu czytanej książki obserwował uważnie Hermionę, która, zupełnie jak dziecko, bawiła się z nim w podchody. Za każdym razem, gdy się poruszył, kobieta nieruchomiała i wracała do swoich poczynań, kiedy tylko uznała, że jest to już bezpieczne.

\- Malfoy, nudzę się.

\- Poczytaj książkę. Jestem pewien, że na półce znajdziesz coś, czego jeszcze nie miałaś w ręku.

\- Wątpię.

\- Idziesz o zakład?

\- Nie zakładam się z kimś, kto notorycznie łamie prawo. Komuś takiemu nie można ufać.

Draco przewrócił stronę.

\- Niesłychane - zakpił, przeciągając głoski - to jedyny raz dzisiaj, kiedy mi to wypominasz, a noc tuż-tuż. Chyba nie dasz rady więcej wpleść tego w swoje zacne dia… o, przepraszam, monologi. Zwykle robisz to conajmnej pięć razy.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że pójdziemy spać tuż-tuż.

Draco skończył czytać w połowie zdania. Zamknął książkę z cichym klapnięciem, ułożył ją sobie na brzuchu i z uniesioną brwią spojrzał na kobietę.

\- To propozycja?

\- Stwierdzenie.

Brew blondyna powędrowała wyżej, kiedy on sam odchylił się troszkę i popatrzył na Hermionę nieco bardziej sugestywnie.

\- Och, po prostu chodź!

Patrzył, jak kobieta wstaje z przeciwległego końca kanapy. Widział, jak jego rozpięta koszula na jej ramionach faluje lekko, odsłaniając ładnie, wciąż kobieco umięśniony brzuch i wyraźne wcięcie w talii oraz idealną jak dla niego krzywiznę pośladków. Białe figi odznaczały się wyraźnie na opalonej skórze. Tak naprawę, jego koszula nie zasłaniała zbyt wiele. Cóż poradzić?

\- Gdzie ty chcesz iść o tej porze? Twój strój nie jest nawet dozwolony na żadnej piżama-party.

\- Jest głucha i ciemna noc, a my jesteśmy sami w lesie…

\- Gdzie są komary. Pogryzą cię wcześniej ode mnie i tym razem to wcale nie ja będę tutaj mieć jakieś pretensje.

Hermiona prychnełą. Podeszła do niego w dwóch krokach, z drobnym trudem usiadła na nim okrakiem i złożyła na ustach kuszący pocałunek.

\- Albo pójdę sama, albo z tobą.

\- Szerokiej drogi, Hermiona. Jest ciemno - dodał, jak gdyby był to główny powód jego niechęci na tę całą wycieczkę.

\- Świetnie! - stwierdziła. - Może spotkam po drodze przystojnego pana leśniczego.

\- Załóż coś na…! - urwał, bo po cichym trzasku, jaki zabrzęczał mu w uszach, nie miał już do kogo mówić. Kobiety!

W lesie było ciemno, wilgotno i brudno. A on przedzierał się przez niego, rozświetlając sobie drogę różdżką, by czym prędzej znaleźć Hermionę. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mogła się udać i. choć ogólnie przyjęło się, że jego dom jest jedynym budynkiem w okolicy, nigdy nie był tego stuprocentowo pewien. Gdyby coś stało się tej upartej czarownicy, byłby wściekły w pierwszej kolejności na nią, a potem na siebie.

Miejscie, w którym mogłaby być i o którym Draco pomyślał, było znajdujące się nieopodal jezioro. Poza nim w tej głuszy nie było naprawdę nic, co mogłoby zrodzić w głowie Hermiony jakikolwiek pomysł. Choć na początku Hogwartu mężczyzna nie mógł pochwalić się idealną orientacją w terenie, dzisiaj było z nią zdecydowanie lepiej i już wkrótce stał na brzegu jeziora - tuż przy swojej koszuli, którą Hermiona najwyraźniej porzuciła dla większego komfortu. Nie musiał się wysilać, by ujrzeć jej smukłe ciało dryfujące na wodzie sporego zalewu. Na widok wzgórków i wcięć widocznych nawet z takiej odległości w lędźwiach mężczyzny zapłonął ogień, zresztą dokładnie tak samo, jak za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na kobietę, która w końcu była tylko jego.

\- Zaczęło ci się przykrzyć?! - zakrzyknęła do niego Hermiona, a w jej głosie słyszał czyste rozbawienie.

\- Za taką wiedźmą jak ty?! Nigdy!

Pozbył się ubrań i nie minęła może minuta, kiedy dopływał do szatynki. Mimo że jezioro było duże, nie było wcale takie głębokie, stąd nie obawiał się ani o nią, ani o siebie. W przeciwnym wypadku musiałby przerzucić ją sobie przez ramię i zaciągnąć na brzeg, bo bez walki by się nie obeszło.

\- Idź stąd, będzie ci zimno - odezwała się Hermiona, odpływając nieco dalej.

\- Ty za to jesteś gorąca, to mnie ogrzejesz.

\- O tak, leśniczy też to powiedział - przyznała z wesołym śmiechem.

Draco prychnął.

\- Tak się składa, że postarałem się o to, żebym to ja był jedynym leśniczym w okolicy - powiedział, wyraźnie rozbawiony, łapiąc za zgrabną stopę kobiety. Pociągnął za nią i wnet Hermiona znajdowała się tuż przy nim, obejmując go ręką za szyję.

\- Mówisz?

\- Mhm… - przytaknął, sunąc ustami po szyi Hermiony. Odruchowo odchyliła ją, ułatwiając mu do niej dostęp. Tak bardzo lubiła dotyk jego warg na swojej skórze!

\- Ale, Draco, tutaj naprawdę był taki pan... Przystojny i duży, i… chciał mnie uwieść, zrób coś z tym.

\- _Duży_, mówisz? - Pochwycił informację, zamykając dłoń na kształtnej piersi. - No cóż, z tym rzeczywiście musimy coś zrobić.

Od tafli jeziora odbił się radosny śmiech Hermiony.

Była szczęśliwa.

* * *

Draco wrócił do szpitalnego pokoju cicho, niczym myszka, nie chcąc obudzić Hermiony, która niedawno zasnęła. Gorąca, mocna kawa parowała w kubku w jego ręku, a on, stojąc pod oknem, przyglądał się swojej żonie. Wyglądała tak mizernie w szpitalnej pościeli, tak niewinnie. Widok jej bladej, szczupłej twarzy pośród jeszcze gęstych, ciemnych loków. Wciąż była piękna, dla niego nawet piękniejsza z każdym dniem, choć miał wrażenie, jakby życie w niej nikło coraz szybciej.

Gorzki smak kawy ocucił Draco na chwilę. Spojrzał trzeźwym wzrokiem na otoczenie, a potem odwrócił się twarzą do okna i wyjrzał na kwiecisty ogród przed szpitalem. W ostatnim czasie było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie wybierali się na romantyczne spacery i to tylko wtedy, gdy Hermiona lepiej się czuła. Blondyn zacisnął zęby na krańcu kubeczka, mając poczucie coraz większej bezsilności. Jakim był mężczyzną, jeśli nie mógł ulżyć w bólu i cierpieniu kobiecie, którą kochał?

Pamiętał pierwszy dzień po zakończeniu szkoły, gdy ją ponownie ujrzał. Przenieśli ją do tego samego wydziału i zrobili jednocześnie jego przełożoną i partnerką, która miała wyprowadzić go na prostą. Do tamtej pory Draco nie wahał się wziąć udziału w szemranych interesach, byleby tylko dowieść swojego. Hermiona była idealną osobą na idealnym stanowisku, choć wyrównanie wszystkich spraw trochę jej zajęło. Pamiętał, że była zaręczona z Weasleyem, ale dziwnym trafem wciąż unikała wyznaczenia daty ślubu. Pamiętał, że niewiele mówiła o sobie i że na początku w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali, ona - pewna, że stare utarczki i uprzedzenia pozostały, on - obrażony na dowództwo za sprowadzenie mu niańki. Pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy samowolnie poprosił ją o pomoc, a Hermiona, patrząc na niego wnikliwie, chwyciła trzymane przez niego dokumenty, przejrzała je i szorstkim tonem stwierdziła, że brakuje tutaj mnóstwo papierów i że ona nie wie, jak on tego dokona, ale chce mieć je uzupełnione do następnego wieczora. Na początku Hermiona była po prostu niczym innym, jak wrzodem na dupie.

Z czasem zauważył wiele nowych rzeczy, których nie widział albo nie chciał widzieć jeszcze za czasów szkolnych, kiedy widmo wojny wisiało nad nimi wszystkimi, o konsekwencjach zleconego mu zadania już nie mówiąc. Pisała prawą ręką, a palce zaciskała na długopisie w taki sposób, że właściwie chciało mu się śmiać - wyglądały trochę tak, jakby były połamane, choć przecież nie były. Kiedy się skupiała, zagryzała wargę albo sunęła koniuszkiem pióra wzdłuż małżowiny usznej. W złości miotała pod nosem cichymi przekleństwami, a on zawsze zastanawiał się, czy któreś z nich było wymierzone także w niego czy może jednak nie? Przy szerokim uśmiechu pojawiały się wokół jej oczu drobne zmarszczki, a w policzkach delikatne dołeczki - tak drobne, że czasami ich nawet nie było widać.

Po trzech miesiącach współpracy, która opierała się głównie na zasadzie weź-podaj-pozamiataj, Draco spytał pewnego dnia o jej ulubionego pisarza pochodzenia nieczarodziejskiego, co skończyło się złamaniem stalówki pióra i wielkim kleksem na dokumentach, gdy Hermiona, zdziwiona, nie wyważyła siły.

Spojrzała na niego wtedy podejrzliwie i, szukając w torebce chusteczki, odpowiedziała:

\- Długo by wymieniać.

A on podszedł wtedy i za pomocą różdżki pozbył się wszystkich szkód.

\- Nie ma za co - mruknął, posyłając w jej stronę zawadiacki smirk.

Obydwoje wrócili do pracy, ale w powietrzu wciąż unosiło się wibrujące echo niezaczętej tak naprawdę rozmowy.

Zapytał o ulubionego malarza, piosenkarza i zespół. O ulubiony kolor. O ulubiony symbol. O ulubiony dzień tygodnia. O miesiąc. O rozmiar stanika…

\- Malfoy…

\- Żartowałem. Mówią przecież, że warto próbować.

Czekoladowy odcień jej oczu sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się śmiał w odpowiedzi, ale kąciki ust nawet nie drgnęły.

Zaległa cisza. Na pięć sekund.

\- A ulubiony obraz?

Hermiona spojrzała na partnera znad uzupełnianych właśnie papierów.

\- _Huśtawka_.

\- Obstawiałem coś w stylu _Krzyku_, ale _Huśtawka _też może być.

\- To świetnie. Wracaj do pracy.

Wskazówki zegara odezwały się dwukrotnie.

\- Granger?

\- Skończyłeś?

\- Nie, ale Granger…

\- Co?

\- A ulubiony drink?

\- Kolorowy.

\- W porządku. Co robisz wieczorem?

Hermiona odłożyła pióro na bok i zagryzła wargę, wyglądając, jakby bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak to zrobić, by kogoś przypadkiem nie urazić...

\- Malfoy… nie mam pojęcia, czy się orientujesz w matrymonialnych ploteczkach wydziału, ale mam narzeczonego.

\- Wiem przecież - przytaknął - dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdecydował się na złoty pierścionek, a nie na miedziany… Wtedy kolorem pasowałby do jego włosów, tym samym niemal krzycząc "to przyszła Weasley!". To prawie jak taka… taki… szyld z neonowym napisem?

\- Och, wal się - prychnęła, wywracając oczami, zamknęła grubą księgę z hukiem i wyszła z gabinetu, mrucząc: - Za co mnie tak pokarali?

* * *

Draco uśmiechnął się do swojego wspomnienia. Minęło tyle czasu, ale on miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko działo się zaledwie wczoraj! Widok zmarszczonego nosa Hermiony i jej ciskający błyskawice wzrok był tak wyraźny… Mężczyzna wyszedł na balkon, zamykając za sobą dokładnie drzwi, by dochodzące z zewnątrz dźwięki nie obudziły kobiety.

Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, wsunął kraniec jednego pomiędzy wargi i odpalił, zaciągając się mocno. Czuł, jak dym wypełnia jego płuca.

Myślał, że spędzili ze sobą dużo czasu, że ją poznał, ale teraz, patrząc daleko za horyzont, doszedł do wniosku, że to, co dostali od losu, to było po prostu nic.

* * *

\- Hermiona, na Merlina, zawsze, kiedy cię potrzebuję, ty znikasz! - zawołał, rozdrażniony, wchodząc prędko po schodach, by dostać się na półpiętro ich apartamentu. Był już w kuchni, w salonie, w gabinecie na dole - jego narzeczona zniknęła!

Przemierzył szybkim krokiem piętro i jedyne pomieszczenie, jakie pozostało, to sypialnia, ale i tam jej nie było. Przecież nie mogła wyparować!

\- Hermiona? - spytał, rozglądając się dla pewności po pokoju, ale z pustego i Merlin nie naleje. No nie było jej, zniknęła!

\- Tutaj - zawołał głos z pewnym zawahaniem, a głos ten dochodził z kolejnych drzwi, o których Draco zupełnie zapomniał. Odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Zapukał krótko, jak maniery nakazywały, a potem wszedł i spróbował odnaleźć wzrok kobiety w lustrze, ale ta usilnie patrzyła w umywalkę.

\- Która koszula jest lepsza? Ta czarna czy niebieska? A jeśli czarna to jaki krawat, a…

\- Czarna jest zawsze najlepsza - przerwała mu.

\- Mówisz? - upewnił się, przykładając wskazaną część garderoby do swojego nagiego torsu i przejrzał się w lustrze. - Chyba masz rację. Ale nie wyglądam wtedy na zbyt bladego? Jakbym miał co najmniej anemię? - zażartował.

Hermiona chciała się chyba zaśmiać, ale jedyne, co wyszło z jej ust, to coś na kształt kaszlu i krztuszenia się. Draco zawiesił pospiesznie koszulę na wieszak, a potem podszedł, zaniepokojony, do kobiety.

Śnieżnobiały, leżący na umywalce ręcznik był częściowo zabarwiony na czerwono od krwi, która nieustannie ciekła z nosa Hermiony. Brudziła jej twaz, koszulkę nocną, dłonie i meble i Draco był zaskoczony, że dopiero teraz cokolwiek zauważył.

\- Na Merlina, co ci się stało? - spytał, łapiąc za kolejny ręcznik. Zamoczył go w zimnej wodzie, a potem, podprowadzając kobietę do stojącego nieopodal krzesła, odchylił jej głowę do tyłu i przystąpił do niemal fachowej pierwszej pomocy.

\- Nic takiego. - Machnęła ręką Hermiona, uśmiechając się lekko. - Brałam prysznic i ciepła woda, i wiesz, i… pochyliłam się po prostu, a potem szybko podniosłam i…

\- Dlaczego mnie nie zawołałaś?

\- To tylko drobny krwotok, Draco! Nie pękaj - zażartowała, przytrzymując ręcznik na wysokości nosa. Draco za to czyścił jej pobladłą twarz z dziwną dla siebie czułością.

\- Nie lubię krwi - przyznał po chwili. - Ale to nie znaczy, że masz przede mną ukrywać coś takiego… Dorośnij, cholero.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, bagatelizując sprawę.

Przecież każdemu zdarzy się czasem puścić krew z nosa.

* * *

Draco pozbył się dymu z płuc. Strzepnął popiół do popielniczki i zapatrzył się na śmiejące się dziecko, które bawiło się na niewielkim placu zabaw w ogrodzie za szpitalem. Przypominał sobie następne dni po tamtym drobnym wypadku. Zauważył zabarwioną czerwienią szczoteczkę do zębów, pastę dla wrażliwych dziąseł… Czasami widział, jak Hermiona, idąc, łapie się czegoś, chcąc utrzymać równowagę. Schudła. Straciła apetyt. Ale wciąż się uśmiechała i na nic nie uskarżała, nawet jeśli było coś nie tak. On to wiedział. Kiedy w jakieś dwa miesiące po pierwszym krwotoku z nosa zemdlała, wezwał magomedyka, ale ten rozłożył ręce, stwierdzając, że to najpewniej przemęczenie.

Draco sięgał po drugiego papierosa, kiedy drzwi balkonowe rozsunęły się i pojawiła się Hermiona.

\- Powinnaś leżeć, wracaj do łóżka.

\- Przestań - mruknęła. Podeszła powoli do niego i wtuliła się w jego tors, obejmując go ramionami w pasie. - Zabierz mnie do ogrodu, proszę. Jest ciepło, ładna pogoda…

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Mężczyzna schował papierosa do opakowania, a to do kieszeni bluzy i przytaknął, zgadzając się bez słowa. Objął Hermionę delikatnie w pasie, pomógł jej się ubrać nieco cieplej i wyruszyli w powolną wędrówkę w kierunku wind.

\- Szybciej byłoby, gdybym wziął cię na ręce - zażartował, całując ją w czubek głowy.

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- I rozbił mi głowę, jak po naszym ślubie? O futrynę?

\- Wcale tego nie zrobiłem - zaperzył się, ale na wspomnienie tamtego dnia musiał się uśmiechnąć.

* * *

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem był w Mungu. Wyjątkowo jednak tego miejsca nie trawił, nic więc dziwnego, że teraz chodził po korytarzu, niczym lew w klatce, warcząc na każdego, kto odważył się do niego zbliżyć. Miał ochotę coś przeklnąć jakąś porządną klątwą - coś albo kogoś. Wydawało mu się, jakby wszyscy ci zawszeni magomedycy nie potrafili nic - dosłownie nic! - zrobić. Strzępki informacji, rozkładanie rąk, dla niego to wszystko było za mało. On musiał wiedzieć, co jest nie tak.

\- Pan Malfoy?

Draco odwrócił się twarzą do drzwi, za którymi leżała Hermiona.

\- Pani Granger się obudziła, może pan do niej teraz wejść.

Nie interesowało go, czy lekarz chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć czy nie, tylko po prostu go wyminął i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy łóżku Hermiony.

\- Przeklęci magomedycy - zaczął z miejsca, siadając tuż przy niej. Pochylił się i pocałował czule jej drobne wargi, przedłużając nieco pocałunek. - Nic nie potrafią zrobić! Nie mają pojęcia, co ci jest i jak to leczyć… nic nie wiedzą! - zdenerwował się.

Hermiona za to była dziwnie milcząca. Patrzyła na niego bez słowa, lustrując jego twarz, przyglądając się uważnie szarym oczom, a na jej wargach igrał smutny, ale czuły uśmiech.

\- Draco… - zaczęła miękko.

\- Ale spokojnie, Hermiono, razem z Zabinim sprowadzimy innego magomedyka i on na pewno coś poradzi. Może z Francji? Tam mają dobry system zdrowotny…

\- Draco…

\- Poza tym, Potter wysyła sowę za sową. Jest naprawdę nieznośny i…

\- Malfoy! - syknęła wreszcie, szczypiąc go wolną ręką w dłoń.

\- Aua! - mruknął, zaskoczony, marszcząc brwi i zaczął rozmasowywać skórę. - Chyba czujesz się już lepiej - stwierdził posępnie. - Co?

\- Od pięciu minut chcę coś powiedzieć.

\- Przecież cię słucham - zaperzył się, wywracając oczami. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby pewna siebie zagrywka dziewczyny oznaczała wizję powrotu do zdrowia. W duchu odetchnął głębiej. Schudła? To nic, będzie jadła teraz więcej, już on jej przypilnuje! Bledsza, niż zwykle? Piękna pogoda nastaje, idealna na spacery…

\- Ja wiem, co mi jest - odezwała się, znacznie ciszej, odwracając wzrok.

\- Tak? Skąd? To znaczy, dlaczego ty wiesz, a oni nie…?

\- Byłam u lekarza, ale nie u magomedyka - wyjaśniła. - To coś, na co nawet magia nie ma sposobu, a przynajmniej ja o takim nie słyszałam.

\- To, że ty o czymś…

\- Ja umieram, Draco.

Mężczyzna zamknął usta i zamrugał dwukrotnie. Spojrzał na kobietę krzywo, jakby nie rozumiał nic, co do niego mówiła od paru chwil.

\- Jak to: umierasz? Przecież nie można ot tak sobie umrzeć. Hermiona, to naprawdę nie jest dobry żart, więc daruj sobie, kochanie.

Kobieta spojrzała w stronę okien, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego nierozumiejącego wzroku blondyna.

\- Mugole mogą właśnie tak umrzeć, Draco. Czarodzieje na pewno też, bo wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Ale magomedycy skupiali się od zawsze na magicznych chorobach, a nie na tych… zwykłych. Moje krwotoki, omdlenia, schudnięcie - wymieniała - to początek czegoś na co nie ma sposobu.

\- Nie rozumiem. Nie, ja po prostu nie rozumiem. Nie możesz umrzeć. Ja się nie zgadzam i już.

Draco wstał i przeszedł wzdłuż pomieszczenia, przeczesując chaotycznym ruchem włosy. Hermiona nie żartowałaby w takiej sprawie, pomyślał. Nie, to nie może się dziać. Ona nie mogła go zostawić. Nie teraz, kiedy byli razem. Nie teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan zniknął. Nie teraz, kiedy wszystko zmierzało ku dobremu!

\- Powiedziałaś, że nie ma na to żadnego magicznego sposobu? - powtórzył głucho, stając na chwilę przy oknie. Zapatrzył się w dal. Kolorowe wiosenne widoki powinny dawać nadzieję. Ona jeszcze jednak nie zgasła.

\- Nie słyszałam o niczym takim. Draco, to bezcelowe, naprawdę. Jedynie mugole prowadzą jakieś badania w tym kierunku, bo u nich zdarza się to coraz częściej, ale…

\- Świetnie - uciął. - Skoro jest jakaś szansa, spróbujemy. Będziemy walczyć. Pokonałaś Czarnego Pana, pozbyłaś się Weasleya ze swojego życia, zostałaś ochrzczona najgenialniejszą czarownicą tego stulecia. Kto ma wygrać, jeśli nie ty?

Hermiona zamrugała, pozbywając się łez spod powiek. Nie chciała umierać, tak bardzo nie chciała umierać, szczególnie teraz, kiedy…

\- Hermiona?

Kobieta kolejny raz zamrugała, pociągnęła nosem i spróbowała przestać płakać.

\- Przepraszam, Draco - szepnęła. - Myślałam, że to bajka, bo wszystko szło ku dobremu, a one zawsze się dobrze kończą, ale, na Merlina, Draco, ta nie skończy się wcale dobrze.

\- Bajka? - powtórzył, podchodząc bliżej niej. Usiadł obok jej biodra na łóżku i złapał w swoje dłonie jej, unosząc je do ust. Pocałował każdą kostkę, a potem spojrzał głęboko w oczy kobiecie i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie płacz, zrobimy z tego jeszcze bajkę.

\- Jak? Poza tym, jest jeszcze jedno, co muszę ci powiedzieć, a czego nie pozwoliłeś nawet…

\- Wyjdź za mnie - szepnął, a potem powtórzył znacznie głośniej: - Wyjdź za mnie, nawet teraz, nawet w tej chwili.

\- Musiałam zacząć umierać, żebyś mi się oświadczył? - zaszlochała, wyrywając ręce.

\- Nie mów tak, Granger. Wcale nie umrzesz.

\- Nie mów do mnie "Granger".

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? Zrzucisz z łóżka? - zakpił. Złapał ponownie jej nadgarstki i unieruchomił je nad głową kobiety, a potem pochylił się i pocałował ją mocno. Smakowała łzami, miłością i namiętnością, z jaką zawsze mu odpowiadała. Nie interesowało go, co chciała mu wmówić, nie wierzył w to, że ona może umrzeć. Wszyscy powinni, ale nie ona.

\- Draco? - wznowiła, gdy uspokoiła oddech. Mężczyzna mruknął cicho, dając znak, by mówiła. Przytulał się do niej ciasno, sunąc nosem wzdłuż jej szczęki. - Zabierz nas do domu, proszę. Chcę do domu.

\- Nas?

\- Mhm. To druga sprawa, o której miałam ci powiedzieć… Jestem w ciąży.

* * *

\- Hermiona?

\- Mm?

\- To ty jesteś moim pierwszym wspomnieniem.

\- Co? Już nie dziecięca miotła?

\- Przed tobą nie ma niczego. To ty pokazałaś mi jak żyć. Chyba to zrozumiałem.

W oczach kobiety zalśniły łzy, które zaraz zaznaczyły swój ślad na jej policzkach.

\- Szkoda tylko, że pokażę ci też jak umierać, Draco...

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz żyć, Hermiona. Dla mnie i dla _niej_. Dziękuję.

Uśmiech kobiety, która otworzyła mu oczy, był ostatnim jego wspomnieniem.

Bo _po _niej nie było już nic, tak samo jak i _przed_.

\- Wygramy to - szepnął z ustami przy jej skroni.

Jeszcze mieli chwilę szansy.

_A ty? Pamiętasz swoje pierwsze wspomnienie?_


End file.
